Restoration of Peace
by Virgo626
Summary: In this story, Naruto has a totally different plot. The 9 Rookies, Sand and Wolf Siblings, and Mighty Guy's Squad seek to restore peace to Earth, since Sasuke and Itachi are putting Earth in danger. They are also searching for the Ten Tailed fox, and are surprised to findout it is sealed inside a seemingly normal teenage girl.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In this story, Naruto has a totally different plot. The Nine Rookies, Sand and Wolf Siblings, and Mighty Gai's Squad seek to restore peace to Earth, since Sasuke and Itachi are putting Earth in danger. They are also searching for the Ten Tailed Fox, and are surprised to find out it is sealed I side a seemingly normal teenage girl.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki paced across the floor downstairs, trying to clear his mind. He part of the team Konoha 19. They were trying to restore peace to Earth. The world was on the verge of being destroyed.

"Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sylvi, Naida, Shadow, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji," Naruto thought. "All of us trying to restore peace to Earth. And on top of that, looking for who the Ten Tail was sealed inside of." The Nine tailed fox was sealed inside of Naruto when he was born.

"Naruto?!" Sakura Haruno shouted. "Where the heck are you?"

"Time for more stress," Naruto grumbled. "Can we ever get a break?"

"Unless we want the Uchiha brothers to destroy this place, no," Sylvi Okami retorted.

"says the cloud werewolf," Naruto grumbled.

"Quit your complaining!" Sylvi snapped. "If this place gets destroyed and we dont find the ten tailed, this whole mission will be a failure!"

"When you put it that way," Naruto said. "I feel really bad sitting around."

"Good," Sylvi nodded her approval. She grabbed her staff ((not magical, of course, just an ordinary stick made of indestructible wood)).

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Outside waiting," Sakura answered.

"Wait WHAT?!" Naruto asked.

"Thats what happens when you take a break now," Sylvi answered.

"Oh boy," Naruto groaned.

* * *

Naruto trudged out the door and was greeted by Kiba Inuzuka shouting jn face. "What in the world were you doing!?"

"Lets just say i took lay off," Naruto answered.

"You know we cant take lay offs," Naida Omaki, Sylvi's younger sister, said.

"Another smart aleck werewolf," Naruto shot back.

"Leave the fact I'm half wolf out of this!" Naida snapped.

"Cut it out!" Shikamaru Nara interfered. "We've already wasted a ton of time. No use wasting more."

"Point taken," Shadow Omaki, the youngest Omaki, commented.

"Lets just get on with this," Naruto said. "We all know that today there will probably be no sign of the Uchuhas or the Ten tailed fox, butnwe're still looking."

"How crazy is that?" Shlvi asked aloud.

Naruto smiled. "Very crazy."

* * *

 **Okay, this is the first chapter of RoP. Sylvi, Naida, and Shadow are my OCs. Theyre from the Hidden Cloud Village, and they are literally half wolf. Their clan is Omaki, derived from oomaki, which means wolf. In the next chapter, I'll introduce the Ten Tailed fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will start with Ayame, the teenage girl who has the ten tails sealed inside her but does not know it, nor does she know she is being hunted by thegood side** ** _and_** **the bad side. Anywho, lets get on with this, and frankly, I have a pretty good feeling about this fan fic.**

 **I need to explain a few things. Similar to how the Shadowhunters from the Mortal Instruments can make themselves invidible to a human eye, Konoha 19, Sasuke, and Itachi make themselves invisible to the human eye. Unlike Clary from the Mortal Instruments, Ayame didnt have the ability to see Konoha 16 and the villains away, since her parents didnt know.**

 **Enough said. Heres the chapter**

* * *

Ayame smiled to herself as she walked down the streets of the city. She felt as if she were fre to do anything, and she might as well enjoy the feeling. It was late August, and soon ahe would be starting eleventh grade. To her, summer felt as if it flew by, followed by the school days that seemed to be a drag.

"Sometimes I wish summer would last forever," Ayame said as she glanced at the scar on her shoulder. She didnt know how she got it, and she didnt know if her parents knew how she got it. Little did she know that was from the sealing of the ten tails inside her. No one seemed to notice though, and Ayame ignored it. No use making a big deal out of it, but she still hated it.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was spying on the streets from the rooftops when he noticed a girl with purplish hair with some kind of special mark on her shoulder. It looked like the tdn tails' seal.

"Could it be?" Sasuke asked himself. He jumped to the next rooftop and followed the girl.

Itachi had been spying on Sasuke, so he followed Sasuke. Of course, he was invisible to humans, and he considered himself too clever for Sasuke to catch.

* * *

The Wolf Siblings happened to be in the same city as Ayame, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Hey, is that Itachi?" Shadow asked.

Sylvi and Naida turned to look in Shadow's direction. Itachi and Sasuke looked virtually the same, but the Atkatsuki cloak gave him away as Itachi. The faint aura around him signaled he was invisible to the human eyes.

"Come on," Sylvi jumped to the next rooftop after Itachi.

"What are we doing?" Naida asked.

"We're following Itachi," Sylvi said. "We might have a chance of finding the ten tails."

"Our chances of finding the ten tails are low," Shadow said.

"Even so, the Uchihas could be up to something," Sylvi said. "Remember the Okami clan motto, 'Never turn back, the wolves have got this',"

"Oh boy," Naida mumbled as she followed her sister with Shadow close behind.

* * *

Sasuke continued following Ayame and finally got a closer look at the "scar" on Ayame's shoulder. It really was the seal of the ten tails!

"Looks like I found it," Sasuke thought.

Unfortunately, Ayame turned into an alley which turned out to be a dead end.

"I've caught her," Sasuke smiled ro himself. He jumped in front of Ayame. There was one way to test if this girl was really the ten tailed fox, she would be able to see him.

"Who, who are you?" Ayame asked.

"So its true," Sasuke said out loud. "You are it."

"You've got the wrong person," Ayame insisted. "I'm completely ordinary."

Sasuke grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Thats what you think. You are the ten tailed fox. Its sealed within you."

"What ? No!" Ayame cried. "Thats crazy."

"And true," Sasuke said.

"And you've led me right to it," said a voice.

Sasuke turned and saw his older brother. "Itachi," he growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," Itschi grabbed Ayame's arm. "Youre coming with me."

"Hey let me go!" Ayame shouted, but Itachi tightened his grip on her arm, causing her to scream in pain.

"Why you-" Sasuke started, but was cut off by someone coughing Into their hand. All three turned to see three figures. Ayame didnt know who they were, but Itachi and Sasukeknew who they were.

"The Wolf Siblings!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shadow, the signal!" Sylvi shouted. She had already had her staff out. "Naida, go for Sasuke, I'll take Itachi."

Naida released a storm of kunais Sylvi xharged, and Shadow howled into the air. Then he took out his whip and joined the fight.

Ayame was scared stiff. Itachi released her so he could fight the wolf girl, and Ayame took her chance and pressed her back to the wall.

Sylvi shoved the edge of her staff into Itachi's stomach, but it didnt seem to have any effect. Shadow's whip made contact with Itachi's back, but it didnt seem to hurt the Anbu.

That was when Team Kurenai jumped in.

"Team Storm actually found them," Kiba said

"Do you really think we'd send out a false alarm?" Naida asked as two kunais left her hand and flew toward Sasuke.

"Seriosuly?" Shino asked. "You want to talk about that now?"

"Get serious!" Sylvi broke in. "Theres no time for a brew ha ha."

No had time to answer, because Team Asuma and Team Kakashi dropped in. Ayame thought Itachi and Sasuke were overpowered, but it was Team Storm, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi that were overpowered. Strange because it was twelve against two. What was even more strange was when both vanished.

"Great," Sylvi mumbled.

That was when the Sand Sibling and Team Guy came in.

"Is this really a false alarm?!" Kankuro complained.

"You just missed them," Shikamaru retorted. "But you didnt miss the possible ten tailed fox."

"Not that again!" Ayame whimpered.

"Whoa, I nearly forgot about her," Shadow comented.

"Shut up!" Naida snapped.

"Dont hurt me," Ayame said timidly.

"Its okay," Saukra reassured the girl. "We're friends." Sakura paused. "Wait, wait a minute. She can see us?"

"Yeah," Ayame said slowly.

Sakura turned to Naruto, "I think we've found the ten tailed fox."

"Oh please not that again," Ayame moaned

Kiba regarded Ayame carefully. "Are we sure this is the ten tailed fox? She looks ordinary." Ayame shrank back.

"Whoa, enough Kiba," Sylvi seized Kiba's shoulder and pulled him back gentlt. "Youre scaring the kid."

"And as an answer to your earlier quesrion," Shino suddenly remarked. "There really is not very many explainations to explain why she can see us."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

Naruro looked at the Rest of Konoha 19. "There's a way ro confirm this." Naruto inspected Ayame, though not as "lethally" as Kiba had. He then saw the scar on Aya, e's shouldee. But he didnt see a scar at all! Instead he saw the seal of the ten tailed fox.

"That seal," Naruto mused.

"Seal?" Ayame asked. "Its a scar."

"I think its a jutsu," Sai said.

"It was probably designed to look like a scar." Naruto agreed.

Ayame looked at her scar, and now she didnt see the scar att all. She saw the same seal Naruro saw.

"So I guess this is true," Ayame said slowly. "I am the ten tailed fox."

* * *

"So this is the base?" Ayame asked.

"I guess thats one way of putting it," Sakura answered. "We do our inner work here."

"Now that we've found the ten tailed fox," Shikamaru came up behind them. "We can focus and Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

"They're brothers?" Ayame asked.

"yes," Gaara said in his low, whispery tone. "Itachi murdered most of the Uchiha clan, but he spared Sasuke. I guess he found that was a big mistake on his part. Sasuke was the best ninja. But he wasted that talent. He became our enemy."

"And its really gotten to some of us," Kankuro tilted his head toward Sakura and Ino.

Sakura glared at Kankuro. "Really?"

"Now that we've found the ten tailed fox, we can be expecting alot more battles," Sylvi remarked.

"One question," Choji said. Everyone turned to him. "What about her?" He gestrued toward Ayame.

"She does need to learn about her ten tailed fox things," Ino agreed.

"I'll do it!" Naruto stepped up. "Believe it!"

"I think youll need back up on that." Sylvi commented.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke was spying on Konoha 19.

"So it really is the ten tailed fox." Sasuke thought to himself. "I'll need to think of a plan to capture the girl to use her."


End file.
